


Love Me Dead

by Antidaeophobia



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Action & Romance, Androids, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Violence, References to Illness, Romance, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antidaeophobia/pseuds/Antidaeophobia
Summary: Frea, eager to escape the violence of her home planet dreams of getting into space. She is given a fortuitous moment in meeting Lore- who unwillingly invites her along. But there meeting is only the beginning in a long set of adventures to come. (Old fiction from 2011 continuing now)
Relationships: Lore/OC
Kudos: 9





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress, I had to take a break from this fanfic for 8yrs until I found it in my files recently and decided to finish it (personal challenge). I was prompted several times to continue this work, and it's published on fanfic net. I am currently writing their relationship in depth, and getting into where I'd like to take the story as a whole. I am not rewriting the earlier chapters as I don't want to waste time and energy I could be putting towards new chapters. Your support is appreciated very much. Thank you!

Love Me Dead  
by Antidaeophobia  
AN: First star trek fiction I've written. Lore's been a favorite of mine since I was a kid and I haven't seen to many fictions with Lore. Poor android is so under appreciated. Chapter originally posted 2011  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1 'Love Me Dead'

I lay draped over the chair. What an end, I never thought it would come to this. I had always assumed I'd die in some far greater or interesting way- don't we all? Instead, here I am; my final moments with my brother standing over me. My dear brother, whom I had despised, and attempted to liberate- I hated him, I loved him, and we were brothers and therefore I needed him.

"Without me, you will never experience emotion again" my voice wavers, I'm going to die. Its one thing to be taken apart, but Data; he will know that someday a possibility will exist that I will be put together again. He won't take that chance; he will destroy my posnitronic net. He will kill his own brother just to protect his precious 'humans'. I now lay there, hoping he'll take mercy on me. Mercy, the word strikes me as humorous. I've rarely ever shown mercy. It was a rule invented by the weak. Now here I lay hoping to have it bestowed upon me like some sort of gift from God; since when did I start believing in a higher power?

"You leave me no other choice" his voice is soft as he starts shutting down my functions. Almost apologetic, his fingertips soft against my net; he was easing me into the shut down instead of taking my life from me all at once.

"Good bye Lore" Data says, his soft hands glide across my circuits as I slowly feel my body functions dull and go numb. I don't usually make it my style to beg and plead, but now- I want to badly. Now, in my last moments; I think of her, the life I've led and my brother Data. What have I've become?

"I... love you... Brother..." My voice is slow, cold and mechanical but I mean it. My mind is becoming fuzzy, I play my memories quickly over in my mind, but they are slow and slurred compared to how quickly my net usually functions. She slips into my mind again, lovely and brilliant. The only human I've ever loved. I wonder what will become of her.  
________________________________________

Wandering the streets looking at the masses, a pale gold figure walked unnoticed in a sea of alien faces. Lore enjoyed moments like this. When he could simply blend in and observe people and be invisible to them. Carrying a box of supplies for his ship he walked slowly through the dusty, crowded bizarre; enjoying the swarms of mortality around him. Aliens of all sorts going about their business and even though he was ignored by all- being a sentient creature, he still needed the crowds and interaction from time to time- even if they all were stupid and inferior.

How odd that Lore should despise them all, yet still need their presence. No, that wasn't it; it was the joy of watching them. Like an animal in an old time laboratory, he enjoyed watching their reactions and studying them. Picking his way through the dirty streets, crowds yelling and bargaining, dust in the air. It was all rather thrilling to him: the scents, sights and madness in the air and he was hypersensitive to it all.  
"Hey, Stop her!" Lore's ears perked acutely at the yell, just in time to see a female figure barrel right into him. He stumbled just momentarily, a growl tearing across his lips.  
"Watch it you dumb-shit!" The girl cursed at him briefly as she ran away, her messy hair and emaciated frame disappearing from his site. Lore's eyes narrowed as he glared at the raggedy girl racing away and into the crowd. Soon, a rush of air went by him as her pursuers, three large aliens of unfamiliar origin to him; pierced and heavily armored- raced by him.  
Lore sneered a little. The crowd had parted- startled and scared, but Lore merely chuckled. If he wasn't anxious to get his ship repaired, and move on, he'd follow them and see what sort of trouble this girl had gotten into. It was then, at that moment a thought occurred to him- His right pocket felt lighter.

Reaching a gold hand into his rough tan coat his eyes narrowed dangerously. That stupid, idiot girl; SHE'D STOLEN FROM HIM! His credits were gone! A myriad of torturous and murderous thoughts flashed through his mind at what he'd do if he got his hands on her. As well as a certain amount of confusion of; why the hell hadn't he felt anything and how had she done it so quickly?  
Sighing in defeat and groaning, Lore immediately took after the girls hostile pursuers, if he had to get his money back from her bloody battered body, so be it.

"I took nothing! Back the fuck off!" She spat at them, having finally been cornered.

"Whoo feisty aren't you!" One of the alien's eyes flashed excitedly at the thought of the challenge she might present. Animals always fought the hardest when cornered and threatened.

"You have no fucking clue, now back the fuck off before I cut your fucking hearts out and keep them as souvenirs!" She cursed at them seriously but fear still laced her voice.  
Lore smirked as he crept closer to the disturbance in the alley. He rather liked this girl; she had guile- to bad he'd have to kill her for taking his money. Taking a peek as he watched with glee, only to be surprised as she savagely tried to fight off the three aliens with a piece of jagged metal. They dodged and lunged out of her way. She defiantly had balls a plenty; that or she was extremely stupid and actually believed she could accomplish defending herself against those large brutes.

"We know you stole from us, now give it over and we might not hurt you" One of the heavier creatures attempted to bargain, although not to convincingly. Lore rolled his eyes and surprisingly enough she did the same.

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better, what do you think I am a fucking moron." She said in contempt and arrogance.

Her eyes flashing with defiance and hatred, yes- he most defiantly liked this girl! She was mouthy- he liked that.

"I didn't take shit from you now back the fuck off!" Waving her makeshift weapon in warning at them and glaring as her eyes darted between the predators closing in on her.

"I'm sick of this just grab her!" one of the shorter ones growled in irritation. Having until now stayed a respectable distance from her and letting the other two of his companions fight with her instead.

"Back off!" a whistle sounded through the air as she slashed at her attacker and he winced as a chuck of metal embedded itself in his shoulder and purple blood leaked from the wound.

"AHH!" he roared and staggered back in pain. One of his companions, seizing he opportunity; grabbed her wrist and a distinct crack of breaking arm bones echoed through the dusty back alley as she was grab and forcefully restrained. She only yelped momentarily but Lore could see the fear in her eyes. Although Lore knew from experience himself that most humanoids would be crying on the ground from such an injury and begging for mercy, he admired her ability to contain her terror.

"Get away from me you ugly bastards!" She hissed with spitting anger that somehow maintained a righteousness not many people could, if they were in such a losing situation. Lore grinned as she slipped her broken, bloody wrist surprisingly from one of her attackers grip and swiped the remaining piece of metal at the assailant.

"Serves you right, bring it on!" spreading her arms wide in cocky invitation to come fight her some more.

"Kill her!" The injured one growled from his crouched and weakening position away from them; Trying to pull the metal piece from the wound unsuccessfully and trying to stop the bleeding. One of the aliens pulled out a razor sharp Klingon knife. Obviously a trophy from a past kill since Lore knew how unwilling Klingon's were known to trade their daggers.

The one that had broken her wrist now grabbed her easily and forcefully behind her neck, his hand wrapping completely around her throat and Lore assumed that now in but a moment her neck would be crush and all would be over. She glared at them with a pure hatred that Lore thought only he could manage and through choking and gasping breath as her body weakened, she told them to fuck their mothers.  
That was settled, this one was worth saving. Sighing in defeat, Lore strolled out into the open of the alley, making himself known.

Lore was by no means impressive to behold; medium height with a slender build. Not at all obviously well muscled in appearance compared to the three aliens before him who dominated the area. Their armor looked heavy; and their rough, muscular bodies had hundreds of crude piercing and tattoos on there scaly ridges that flared in anger. The look in their eyes told him everything he needed to know- they underestimated him and this would be over soon.

"Now what's going on here?" Lore smirked, setting his box of supplies carefully aside and walking with great confidence towards the three of them. All had been taken by surprise. The girl however merely glared with a dangerous ferocity at him even as she was dropped to the ground, taking that moment gasp a large lungful of air and kick a leg out to nail the largest one near the groin.

"Fuck!" he gritted, pulling a foot back to kick her but she slinked away from him before he could.

"Listen, I'm in a good mood today, I'm going to give you fellas a chance to leave with your limbs still intact." Lore smirked at them calmly. This caused the aliens all to laugh.

"Really, is that so?"

"Well, aren't you just a warrior in shining armor" One of them chided sarcastically nudging his friend in the side with a spiny elbow.

"I suggest you leave now or we're going to decapitate you as well as this, stealing bitch"

"Indeed, she is a stealing bitch. She has my money. But the only thing you need to worry about is what is going to happen to you." Lore grinned confidently.

"Hey! I stole nothing...except your money...I admit that. Besides, this isn't your fucking business!" She yelled her voice extremely raspy and broken. Lore scowled and gritted his teeth "I'm trying to help you, you stupid woman. Now shut up!" She rolled her eyes at him from her crumpled position on the ground.

"I didn't ask for your help. I can take care of myself." Looking up at him from her sad position on the dirty ground.

Lore growled; the ungratefulness, the nerve, the contempt of this girl. "Yeah, you're doing a wonderful job dealing with it you stupid whore. I want my money back and I'd rather not have to wipe blood off my credit card if I can help it"  
Then Lore without warning, easily grabbed the giant hulk of one of the aliens by the shirt in front of him, picking him up and sending him sailing with an easy toss, through the air about 10ft away.

"Holy gods!" Lore briefly heard one of the aliens exclaim in fear and running to his bleeding friend they quickly took off running- racing away as quickly as possible from the psychotic stranger. Fear flashed through their eyes as they rushed off.

"Cowards!" Lore sneered in amusement

The girl glanced at them running off, in humor in her eyes. Turning to him with a raised brow "nice throw" she said simply. Still hoarse, she coughed a little before sitting up from her pile of dirt and trash where she'd fell. Her thin neck, her left eye and cheekbone was already turning a dark purple in anticipation of an even darker bruise to come. Blood trickled from several small wounds on her face and neck: and still clenching her severely injured wrist but incredibly enough- she still seemed quite content to still crack jokes.

Lore sighed and walked over to her figure on the ground, holding out a pale hand to her. She stared at it dumbly for a moment, then reaching into her pocket she dropped a digitized card into his hand. Lore groaned and shoved it in his coat pocket "No, I wanted your hand you stupid ass. I was going to help you up. Usually I'd let a dumbshit like you sit in the fucking gutter- but today, I'm feeling generous, don't ask me why. Just do me a favor, take my hand so I can help you up before I change my mind."

"You speak words of poetry sir." The girl quipped before gripping onto his pale, gold hand with her good one, Lore easily hoisted her to her feet.  
She gasped in surprise at his strength, but that was to be expected for a man who just threw a guy several yards with little force. She winced painfully and let a whimper escape her lips, cradling her wrist tenderly as if finally realizing what bad shape she was in. Lore glanced at it with mild interest.

"So, you've got your money, and I'm guessing you didn't go through all that just to kill me yourself. So I guess this is good day then- One to be remembered for the ages." Lore raised a brow at her straight forward comment.  
"I had planned on it, but not today. You're lucky human"

"Why thank you oh merciful lord, I bow before thee and thy greatness" giving a shaking and painful, mocking bow. Lore's mouth twitched in annoyance, feeling anger and the need to strangle her well up inside him. Instead he merely gave her a mocking sneer.

"Excuse me, but I don't take well to arrogance, especially male arrogance; like I should bow before you just because you have a cock." Staring at him nonchalantly through a swelled and half closed eye and giving a heavy, ironic sigh.  
A snort sounded out and she looked up at him startled to find him chuckling mildly. Lore then shook his head in slight amusement and grinned.

"My name is Frea. Who are you?" Frea offered her good hand to him in greeting but dropped it after he ignored its offer. Lore cocked his head at her and smiled a charming smile, she however, didn't seem to buy it.

"Oh shut up, there's nothing I hate more then fake sincerity" Frea snorted and chuckled slightly before realizing Lore had moved away, picking up his box of things. Frea scampered after him as best her injured body could.

"So, why did you get in a confrontation with those men? Did you steal from them like you did me?" he raised a brow, looking out the corner of his eye at her and she groaned heavily.

"No, I didn't steal from them: just you. They were just looking for a fight. They're the sort that likes to pick on people they perceive as easy prey and inferior. They're mostly cowards though." Frea's eyes followed Lore and quickly drifted over his body. He smirked a bit as he realized she was checking him out. All females did, especially humans.

"Do you have a ship?"

"No. I usually just wander the city with a box of ship parts." He held up the box of parts giving her a bored look as if her IQ had dropped significantly.

"Why?" Lore's brows creased in suspicion and Frea shrugged. Lore turned swiftly on a heel and started walking away; he really didn't have time for this; he'd saved the girl, got his money, enough done on his part. Unfortunately he heard the footsteps a following female behind him and sighed irritated.

"So you're going to follow me now?" Lore grumbled.

"No! I thought we were having a conversation. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to walk away when someone's talking to you?"

Lore frowned "My Mother told me a great many things, none of which I've ever found useful or worth remembering"

"Ohhhh a mother hater, I see. Would explain why you're alone. You can't get along with your mother so there's not a lot of potential of you getting along with another female long enough to make a friendship. That is, if you're into females? Which is cool by the way if you're not. I should have assumed you played for the other team given the perfectly quaffed manner you've style your hair"

Lore stopped and glared at her "Of course it's "cool" and no I don't! Go away! I saved you; I got my money back now go away! And what makes you think I'm all alone, maybe I've got someone waiting for me back on my ship?"

"Oh you're no fun. You make such an effort to save me then you want to ditch me. You must have found me interesting otherwise you would have just let them kill me. Also, you have to be alone given your apparent hostility towards me- No one would want to be in relationship with you and that attitude. Plus, men who have bad relationships with there mothers usually have trust issues with women in general and find it hard to maintain relationships."

"Oh great, I rescued a psychiatrist. Well, thank you Freud, that's about all the nonsense I have time for today. Goodbye and have a nice life" Lore grumbled and walked away, only to hear footsteps pattering behind him silently. Lore growled under his breath.

"Why do you continue to follow me? What is wrong with you?! I could snap you in half little woman. Go AWAY!" several passersby flinched at his loud voice but Frea stood stalk still, simply clenching her injured wrist. Lore's gaze immediately softened when he caught the wicked black bruise that now graced her thin neck, her wrist crushed and swelling and her eye looked as if it were bleeding inside as the swelling threatened to close it completely.

"Logic dictates that if you had an intention of killing me, you would have done so awhile ago- perhaps say in that dark alley and most certainly not in a public place with witnesses. Besides, I just wanted to know; what sort of ship do you have? Is there room for one more?" Frea gave a wide smile revealing a chipped tooth. Lore's face fell.

"No! no-no-no-no-no-no! Absolutely not! I didn't save you because I wanted a traveling companion. Just go away! Go on now- shoo, be gone, off with you." Lore waved his hands wildly hoping she'd take the hint. Stupid women were all the same, she just wanted to go with him now that she saw he was attractive, and strong.

"Listen, I've been trying to get off this fucking moon for 12yrs, I need to leave. Now I can tell that we have a lot in common and we've already had such great conversation. The stuff of legend I can tell you. Come on I just need a ride out of here, I'll do anything."

"How do you know I won't hurt you or require you to do something unsettling in order to pay for your passage?" Lore gave the sleaziest grin he could manage, brushing a finger gently down her neck to linger at the top of her shirt; wincing silently to himself at the barest peak of rib showing through her chest along the neckline of her shirt. Hoping that would scare her off, but she didn't even blink. Lore had really hoped that would have worked.

"Is that what you want from me to pay for passage?" Frea stared at him seriously, a determined, un-frightened look in her eyes. A dirty, starving girl; beaten to bits and smudged was now at his complete mercy. Back when he was a young android he would have wanted to have saved her like the injured animals he had tried so desperately keep and care for. It called to his inner nurturer but he quickly crushed that feeling. Something about her reminded her of him long ago when he had once lived on Omicron Theta and dreamed of leaving it for bigger and better things. He felt himself soften, and she must have noticed this because she smiled slightly and Lore knew nothing good could come from this.

"I require no payment. Where do you want to go?" Lore's gold eyes beamed full of mischief and smiled an ornery, playful grin.

Frea smiled, her eyes blazed alight as she stared up at him "Anywhere"


End file.
